Strange Little Girl
by Beautifully Oblivious
Summary: After being expelled from her old school, Gemini Cielo has only one chance left, Hogwarts. But can the school handle her and her "powers". There is more to the girl that meets the eye, and Lily Evans atempts to figure out the secret that hides behind her


It all makes sence now… everything. I had wanted to rewrite this for so long, but I never got around to it, but here it is, the first chapter. Gemini Cielo, from 'In the Stars' fame has her life altered, why? Because I am the goddess of her universe and I can do that. But the truth to the matter is, I never did like her past, which I had created for her, so I decided when I was done, I was going to rewrite it…

Tell me. Which one you like better, 'In the Stars' or 'Strange Little Girl', if you never read 'It's written in the stars' than tell me, do you like Gemini? And is she a Mary freggin Sue? I need to know these things you know ^^ 

**Strange Little Girl**

[Chapter one]
    
    _One day you see a strange little girl look at you_
    
    _One day you see a strange little girl feeling blue_
    
    _She'd run to the town one day_
    
    _Leaving home and her country fair_
    
    _Just beware_
    
    _When you're there_
    
    _Strange little girl_

There once was a girl who wished to find her place in the world.

There was much about this young girl that was unusual, and what she didn't understand was twice as extraordinary.

Our story begins in a little village in Italy, the name of the town irrelevant, but the town still stands just as it stood hundred of years ago. The houses are small and old, with stone fronts, slate roofs and large open windows, where the smells of fine Italian homemade cuisine can be found wafting out in to the open air. The houses leaned close together, just as the towns folk leaned close on one another, for regardless of blood, they were all family. Gardens bloomed beautifully while in season, tomatoes, figs, grapes olives, all different kind of tantalizing produce to stimulate the senses into oblivion.

This was a no name town, the kind of town that doesn't show up on the map for the sheer fact that it was merely a settlement with no major businesses or factories like the other larger cities. But what made this down different was its people. If a vagabond traveler just so happened to stumble upon this little town, they would be either frightened or astounded about what went on like clockwork. There were enchanted people, or Strega, inhibiting this small town, it is assured that there were people of regular status, but there is no denying the amazing things that happened in this isolated town.

There was one road from this little village, a winding path rising gradually in to the rolling hills surrounding the quaint township. If traveled long enough, one would find that it would become a real high way with multiple lanes, giving entrance to many other fine settlements and bustling cities. Eventually the road takes you to the Legendary Lake Nemi and the Grove of Diana, but that's a two day drive.

The girl was nothing but unusual but she, just as many of the others in this small country town, lived a simple life. Her grandfather was a shoemaker, his father was a shoemaker and his father before him was a shoemaker; simple jobs, for simple people, in this simple little town. However, her father was always intrigued by the heavens above, for her father was in love with Bella Luna, the beautiful moon. 

Her father had dark wavy hair that spilled over his rich chestnut eyes that sparkled with a school age mirth when he spoke of the heavens above. He would bring his two daughters outside at night; at he would tell them stories, pointing out the constellation and astounding them with the stories of old. Their mother was a seamstress in a small tailors shop across the street from the local pub, pulling together some extra income for the family, so that a feast could be prepared on Sunday.

But, as simple and normal the family seemed on the outside, what went on after the doors closed was as peculiar as the solar eclipse, for this family was far from normal. One could say that they processed a brand of magic, which enabled them to create the most elegant dresses on such short notice, or to have children as unique as their twins. 

But then again, there is no such thing as _magic._

…

Gemini Cielo was not your average thirteen year old girl.

She did not wear skirts as her fellow school mates did, dance beautifully or sing like a choir of angels for church. Gemini wore cuffed slacks and high socks like her brother; a pair of old worn down saddle shoes covered her feet. She wore a loose fitting shirt, usually of cream color and a brilliantly deep colored vest, a red ribbon pulling her medium length dark brown hair back. Only on Sundays would she bring out her cream colored Sunday dress for mass, which buttoned up to her neck, and fell just below her knees.

Gemini didn't fit in with all of the other little girls, for Gemini was a boxer. 

Her father always wanted a boy, so he could carry out his dream of being an award winning boxer, for in their town boxing was something that came as natural as the sun rise or the sunset. And her twin brother Apollo was exactly what he wanted.

And Apollo had the chance that Gemini would kill for.

Apollo, or Lucifer as he liked to be called (after the God of Light) was to put it at the least, Handsome. He and Gemini had the same dark umber eyes and equally rich brown hair, but Apollo held himself to a high level. He _knew he was beautiful and well liked and he used it to his advantage. Lucifer's pride was high and he continuously boasted on how good he was at boxing and how his father said he was on his way to becoming a professional._

That was when Gemini got mad. She and Lucifer looked so much alike except for a few small gender differences and personality quirks. Gemini was darker than Lucifer, she never really put her natural talents on display unless she was by herself, keeping her passion hidden from her father. Gemini's pride did not cloud her vision, her honor and anger blinded her, destroying anything that kept her from achieving her goals.

Then her father found out about her lust for boxing, and took the chance on her.

Gemini astounded her father, her brother and boxing veterans alike with her natural talent, agility, speed and endurance, but what shocked the small town the most was her strength. When she first started at the small gym, people doubted her. Her father was always seen as a bit insane, and the gossipers jumped when they heard that the man who always had his head in the stars, his children where now _both boxers, but who they really doubted was Gemini. They were the laughing stock of the town, how could a little girl like her survive with the big boys of boxing?_

Now eight years and multiple competition medals later, they all agreed that they underestimated the girl.

Only is they knew the power that was locked deep inside the girl, biding it's time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to release itself on the world.

- - -

 "Ciao Mamma, Ciao Papa," Gemini said quickly as she poked her head in to the kitchen, where her mother and father sat, both with somber expressions on their faces. 

"I think you better sit down Gemini darling," Letona said, her amber eyes red as if she had just been crying.

Gemini's young eyes furrowed deep in confusion as she dropped her boxing gloves onto the ground and walked in to the kitchen, taking a seat at the old table, putting her worn in sneakers on the floor.

"Gemini," her father began, "you're mother and I have been contacted by La Luna with a most disappointing letter."

La Luna was the Wizarding School Gemini was sent to, which specialized in potion brewing but also held an underground dueling division, which Gemini secretly took part in.

"We received this," Letona said, a disappointed look on her face as she held up a roll of parchment, "earlier this week." 

Gemini just stared at the surprise letter that her mother held in her hand. Her head was full of questions, the prominent one being _'What the hell did I manage to do now?'_

"Well?" Letona asked, throwing the letter down in front of her, "Are you just going to stare at it as if it were a Michelangelo or are you going to read it?"

Gemini reached out and laid a hand on top of the letter, dragging it towards her until it ran of the table and in to her lap. Picking it up with her nimble hands she handled it back and forth, taking in all of the details. The parchment was dark and the contents were written in shimmering silver ink. Gemini gulped, knowing what the fate of the letter was, only hoping that her parents didn't have to find out this way.

Gemini looked up at her parents, who gave her a stern look, motioning for her to read what they were so disappointed about.

Gemini nodded and slowly opened the mystery envelope. Her eyes grew wide as she read the first lines of the letter:

_La Luna Institute for the Kitchen Witch_

_Head Master Maximilliano Giovanni_

_          Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cielo,_

_          We are sorry to announce that your daughter, Gemini, will not be permitted to attend classes here at La Luna next year. As you know we have tried many disciplinary actions towards your daughter, but none have prevailed to tame her wild and often violent tendencies. We have discussed this at the end to the term of her first year, but apparently the deal has been broken. She is a threat to her fellow students and it is encouraged that you find help for your daughter's behavior. _

_Enclosed you will find a list of the things Gemini has done within her first year at Mamma Luna's. Gemini is a very bright child, and rather charming, but her anger and aggressive tendencies make her a threat to the other children, which is a reason she will not be allowed to continue her studies here. _

_She has a beautiful mind and a strong grip on magic, perhaps you can find another school some place else that is equivalent to our standards of magical education._

_          Regretfully yours_

_                   Maximilliano Giovanni_

_                   Head Master._

Gemini pulled a piece of parchment out from behind the letter and scanned down the list of demerits, occasional mumbling phrases such as, _"that wasn't my fault," or, __"she started it.'_

          Gemini looked up at her two parents, a rage burning in her eyes as she snapped, "So, where will I be going then?" she let out a short laugh, "Since I cant return to La Luna's for I am _a threat to the other children."_

          "Hogwarts," Cosmo replied, "It's a Wizardry School in Scotland."

          "The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore said that you are welcome to his school, but on one condition." Letona said sharply, "Please try to keep your cynicism down to a minimum. You should be thanking this man on bended knee for the favor he is doing for you."

Gemini only nodded and asked, "Is this an all girl's school as well?"

Letona shook her head, "No dear, which is why I want you to be careful."

Gemini let out a short laugh before replying, "You wont have to worry about me Mamma, I am always careful," she said lightly before standing up, leaving her boxing gloves off the floor, "I'll be off, I told Lucifer that I'd meet him at the gym, besides I need to tell Tony." Gemini said curtly, slipping in to her shoes and jogging out of the kitchen.

 "Don't be late for dinner!" Letona yelled after her daughter retreating back, "And don't get to bloodied up, and-"

"Letona," Cosmo said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "She's knows."

Letona cringed as they heard their front door slam, she look at her husband, who had a charming smile on his face, "It's your fault she's like that you know she could have been a graceful and respected dancer, but you turned her in to her brother..."

Cosmo** rolled his eyes, his smile turning in to a full out grin, "Could you be prouder of her?"**

Letona's harsh expression softened as she stood up, resting her hands on her jutting hips, "You raised a good girl Cosmo, I'll give you that much," she said softly, looking down at her husband, "Now lets hope that she starts acting like one." 

…

Antonio Di Buono was like a second father to Gemini. He has known her since the day she was born, just as everyone else in this quiet little town, where everybody knew everything about everyone. Tony's son, Damiano, and Gemini twin brother, Lucifer, were best of friends and although they went to separate schools, they were close all the same. Gemini grew up in the gym Tony owned, watching all of the boxers train and work out, ever learning just by watching, trying to imitate their graceful moves and steps. The family could never find something that would grasp their youngest daughter's attention for long periods of time. That was until of course her brother began boxing and she followed in suit.

"Gemini!" Tony laughed as Gemini walked through the door, "Where are your gloves?" His face fell, " Don't tell me you're going to try to fit bare fisted again. I don't want to explain to your Mamma the reason you bloodied up your knuckles was because you didn't feel like wearing your gloves again."

Gemini grinned as shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time. And I'm not going to box today," she laughed as she met her mentor, the two exchanging playful punches, "I'm actually here to tell you something."

"What is it Gemini," Tony asked, kneeling down so he was eye to eye with the girl. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I got expelled from La Luna's," Gemini said darkly, "They said I am too violent and I was endangering the well being of the other students. So I'm being shipped off to Scotland to some school called Hogwarts."

"That isn't _that bad Gemini," Tony said reassuringly, "I'd be sure to send you as many letters as I do now, all you have to do is get use to the cold," He laughed, bringing a smile to her face, "Now run along, I've got people to train," he said, giving her a small push towards his office before going to help one of the guys with his defensive skills._

Gemini set out her dark eyes scanning the room for her younger twin brother. She looked around the gym, her large eyes trying to absorb every little detail of the place she grew up in as possible. She let a smile grace her young face as memories of everything she has ever experienced came flooding back to her. Things she didn't remember until that day. How she would sit when she was very young in the small run down office on Tony's desk and watch through the thin window the boxers' train, every punch executed, every punch blocked was logged in inside of her young mind, and in the strange ways young children had, she memorized it.  

It started out as a game, she would smile and copy her brother, copy the steps, copy everything she saw. Her father caught her one day practicing her 'fighting' but instead of stopping her he watched her in silence. There was definitely some potential in her, the way that she stayed light on her feet, the subtle things that she picked up, like punching with a flat wrist and always staying on the balls of her feet were embedded in her young mind from the hours of watching. Cosmo knew right then and there that his daughter was to be a boxer.

"Lucifer!" Gemini called, spotting her brother attacking a punching bag viciously.

"Gem Gem," Lucifer laughed with a grin, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his bare arm, "What's wrong? Mamma want me home?"

Gemini shook her head, "La Luna's wrote today," Gemini grumbled, "They know."

Lucifer's face softened as he asked, "So what are they going to do to you? I'm surprised you're still alive."

Gemini laughed, "Me too, there sending me to some school in Scotland."

"_Scotland?" He asked with a grimace on his face, "Why in the hell would you want to go to Scotland?"_

"Because that's the only school that will accept me," Gemini shrugged, grabbing her brother's arm, "Come on, get showered, Mamma wants us home and blood free."

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided to try to fight bare fisted."

"Shut up Lucifer."

. . .

Cosmo decided to go to London with Gemini to get her things, for the materials she needed could not be found in their wizarding shops. 

Lucifer tagged along because 'it wasn't fair that he didn't get expelled and he had to stay home while the juvenile delinquent got to go to London.'

Gemini needed to be fitted for new robes, for the robe she had from her last year at Mamma Luna's were not fit for the harsh conditions she never experienced in Italy.

Gemini was guided by a helper to the bar where a row of stools where lined up, children standing merrily on the stools, each being fitted. As Gemini stood on her bench a streak of red hair reached the corner of her eye. She looked next to her; a red headed girl was standing and waiting, just as Gemini was, for an attendant to help her with her robes.

"Hello dear, now put your arms up," A blonde woman said cheerfully as she kneeled in front of Gemini, tape measurer ready, "What's your name."

"Gemini," She replied, "Gemini Cielo."

"That's a very pretty name," the woman laughed as she measured her arms, "My name is Sally, and that is a beautiful accent you have there Gemini, not from around here are you?"

Gemini smiled and shook her head as she obediently stood still, "we're from Italy."

"Italy?" Sally asked, with a raised eyebrow, "That's a long ways from London, and your English is very good. You are going to Hogwarts I suppose?"

Gemini nodded, "Yes," she replied, "You can say that it was sort of a last minute arrangement."  She jerked her head over to her brother, who was standing next to her, "He's not though, he goes to Pompeii's Academy of Magic."

Sally laughed as she tossed the tape down, scribbling down Gemini's measurements on a piece of parchment, "Don't worry. You do well," she laughed with a laugh, "I can feel it," She pocketed Gemini's measurements and stood up, dusting herself off, "Be right back with your robes dear."

Gemini nodded and watched as she hurried away behind a closed door. She flexed her fingers a bit, rolling them absentmindedly in to small fists as she looked around the shop. The boy next to the red headed girl was chatting excitedly to the boy next to him, each of them had black hair, the one furthest from her had glasses which amplified his brown eyes. The boy closer to her was animatedly explaining the last Quidditch game he was at, what ever Quidditch was it sounded violent.

What a perfect game. 

"Here you go dear," Sally said as she bustled back, a robe thrown over her arm. "Try it on."

Gemini turned around as Sally helped her slip the black robe over her shoulders. As her back was turned, the girl next to her was being helped as well.

"There we are," Sally commented as Gemini turned around again, "fits you perfectly," she took the robe off and turned to Cosmo and asked, "Would you like the set? One set comes with five robes, a cloak, and a basic dress robe in the color of your choice."

Cosmo nodded and turned to Gemini, "What color do you want your dress robes in?"

Gemini smiled and replied, "Silver, the color of the moon," She cringed her nose up in disgust, "On second thought, just give me black."

 . . . 

"I'll miss you Tony, you were more than a teacher to me," Gemini said firmly as she said her good byes on September the first, a month after she found out of her transfer.

"Gemini," Tony said, kneeling down and looking her in the eye, "Remember who you are. You are Gemini Cielo, my pride and joy," he said, "I want you to promise me something ok?" he asked, putting a ragged finger under her chin, "The only way to live is to act on your emotions, with out them there is no point of going on. And always remember this, for this is the best advice I can give you. You can only face your challenger when you can look them straight in the eye with out fear, then only then are you worthy to them as an opponent," He said to her as he gave her one last hug good bye. 

"Tony, I'll only be away for like, nine months, just as before," Gemini said with a grin, "Just don't find another girl to replace me here as the resident thirteen year old girl who can kick major butt."

Tony laughed as said, "I can promise you that," he said before standing up, "There one more thing I want to tell you."

"What is it Tony?"

"The three folds Law," Tony replied. "Ever mind the rule of three," he began slowly, "Three times your act returns to thee, this lesson well you must learn. For thee only gets that thee dost earn."

"Tony, I don't underst-" Gemini began, but a finger was placed on her lips to silence her.

"You need not to understand but to feel. The magic is everywhere," he put her tiny hands up against his; "it runs through your veins. Never stop believing."

          Gemini smiled and nodded, throwing her arms around his neck one last time before running out of the gym, where her family waited for her. 

          "Ready Gemini?" Letona asked with a smile on her face, "In your trunk you have all of your books and robes and such, and I left you a loaf of bread in your carrier. Lucifer is in his cage, and I packed him some treats as well, I'm sure the people there will have food for him.  And I will be sending Jupiter with goodies each week."

          "Thank you Mamma." Gemini said, hugging her mother around the waist tightly. "Ti Amo."

          "Ti Amo." Letona said, tears in her eyes.

          "See ya later Gem Gem," Lucifer said as he and Gemini hugged each other tightly, where they remained for the rest of their conversation, "I'll send you an owl as frequently as I can alright?"

          "You better," Gemini laughed, holding on tighter, "Because if you don't I'll come home and use my Scottish magic on you."

          "You wish," He put his forehead to hers, a wicked smile on his face.

          _I'll try to contact you, but I don't know if they will have the wards up around the school again this year after last time._

_          'I don't want to leave you Lucifer' Gemini said deeply in her mind, knowing her telepathic brother would pick it up._

_          Eh, what can you do, I didn't get expelled, you did. It not your fault that they thought your power was to unbalanced to be trained._

_          'If only I didn't get mad so often…' Gemini sighed wistfully_

_          And make things blow up? That could have helped, but I love you all the same, anger management problems and all. Now cheer up and you show those western Europeans what happens when they cross Gemini Cielo's path._

          "I'm gunna miss you Lucifer," Gemini said furiously, clutching to her brother, "You realize this is the farthest we have ever been away from each other?"

          "You remember when we got accepted to different schools?" Lucifer laughed, recalling the memories, "We wrote each other so many letters that by the time it got to us we had twenty more on the way. And the time when you tried to figure out how to use floo powder in the fire place and got caught."

          "That was the first time I got in trouble there," Gemini laughed, releasing her death grip on her brother, "Have fun in Delos."

          "Have fun in cold old Scotland," Lucifer laughed, "And tell me if there are any cute girls there. And send pictures," he added on as an after thought.

          "Girl crazy moron."

          "Boy arms."

          "Chicken legs."

          "Tom Boy."

          "Pretty boy."

          "YOU TWO! PLEASE!" Letona shouted, putting her foot down once and for all, "Can you two come within five feet of each other with out verbally degrading each other?"

          "Yes," they both replied in unison.

          "But then where's the fun of being an annoying little brother?" Lucifer asked, his head cocked to the side, a goofy grin on his face.

          "God forbid that either of you have any children," Letona mumbled under her breath, her head in her hands as she tried to ease away the dull throbbing that had formed somewhere between her ears.

          "That's enough Lucifer," Cosmos scolded lightly, "Come along Gemini, take my hand, and make sure you have everything you are taking with you in contact with you."

          "Ti Amo Lucifer," Gemini said shortly, blowing a raspberry to her twin before she and her father vanished in to midair.

          _Ti Amo Gem Gem_

[grins] Well that's it! Gemini's home life and why she ends up going to Hogwarts when she's thirteen… I never really like the first two years from the original…

So review… please???


End file.
